Unexpected
by Bellaboo2512
Summary: My new Emison Fic. Everyone thinks Alison Dilaurentis is dead, but when she winds up in a hospital after being hit by a car, the truth is revealed to her friends and family. Alison was desperate to see her first love, Emily Fields. What happens when Emily sees Ali for the first time in 2 years. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected.**

 **A/N Hey, this is a story I am writing. I'm not sure about update schedules but I will try to update this story every two weeks minimum as I am very busy. This is am Emison fic, T. I hope you enjoy the fic. Also I'm thinking in this fic Jessica is alive and a nice human being instead of a horrible person. Btw Ali has been missing for 2 years like in the show.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ali's POV**

Alison's eyes felt heavy. She tried to open them but it was extremely difficult. Finally she opened her eyes. She wasn't in her makeshift bed under the restaurant. The ceiling was painted an ugly white colour and the room smelt of death. She knew where she was. A hospital. She sat up on the thin pillows and looked around. It was definitely a hospital. There was a button on the wall. She knew what it was for. She thought if she pressed the button, people would come running, asking her who she was. She considered jumping straight out of the hospital bed and running out the hospital into the night.

But then Alison thought of her sweet Emily. This was a chance to come home. Even the thought of the possibility of seeing her sweet Emily again was enough. She pressed the button and waited. About a minute later a male doctor entered the room. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties. His hair was a light brown that matched his eyes.

"Hello, I'm doctor Wood. I'm not sure who you are though. Could you tell me?" The doctor asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am." Alison murmured.

"And whys that?"

"I'm a dead girl walking." Alison paused, after this there was no going back. She sighs. "I'm Alison Dilaurentis."

Doctor Wood frowns. "You're dead."

"No… I'm not. I faked my death to protect myself from certain people."

The doctor stared in disbelief. He then remembered he had to be professional.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I think so. I was hit by a car weren't I?" Alison questioned.

Nodding, the doctor jotted notes in his pad. "I'm going to keep you in here overnight and then you can go home." He paused. "I am also going to have to tell the police of your identity."

Ali nodded. She knew they had to tell the cops.

"Well, I'm going to inform your parents that you are in fact alive and in here and I'm also going to tell the police. I imagine they will send an officer to question you."

"Ok. Thank you doctor."

The doctor left the room and left Alison to her thoughts.

 **Emily's POV**

 **1 hour later**

Emily received a call from Spencer.  
"Hey Spence, what's up?"  
"Hey, Em. Urm I got another text from A."

Emily groaned, why couldn't A just leave them alone. They thought it was over after Mona… They couldn't have been more wrong. This second A is more violent and cunning.

"What did it say?" Emily questioned. Most A texts were usually bad news.

"It said ' Hmm, I heard some news about someone who is dead. Or are they… Find out for yourself,  
Kisses,  
A xoxo'"  
It was Emily who spoke next. "Who do you think it means Spence?"  
"I'm not sure, shall I ask the girls to come to mine?" Spencer questioned.  
"No, get everyone to come to mine, my mom is staying with my dad for the weekend then bringing him home."  
"K, will be at yours in 10." Spencer hung up the call.

What did that text mean? Who do we think is dead but may be alive? Maya, Wildern, Ian? But we went to Maya, Wildern and Ian's funeral.

Emily sat on the couch and simply thought about life. She and Paige had recently broken up, A was back and it couldn't possibly be Mona as Mona is in Radley.

*DING DONG*

The doorbell went. Emily opened the door to face her three best friends, Spencer, Hanna and Aria.

"Hey guys, come in." Emily said.

They all talked about A and what A could've meant by the text until Emily's phone rang.

The number said Unknown.

"Should I answer it?" Emily asked the girls.  
"Answer it!" Hanna Urged.  
"I'd answer it if I were you." Aria proclaimed.  
And lastly Spencer just slid the button across the phone to answer it.  
Emily put the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Emily Fields speaking."  
"Hey Emily, its Dave from BBC radio, this call is being broadcasted on the radio."  
"Why would you like to speak to me?" Emily questioned.  
"We wanted to ask you some questions?" Dave said. Emily frowned, what questions.  
"Go on then." Emily encouraged.  
"What is your intake on your best friend Alison Dilaurentis being alive?"

Emily dropped the phone in her lap, her eyes widening.

She picked up the phone and put it on speaker.  
"Hello?" Dave asked through the phone.  
Emily responded, stuttering, "T-that's impossible."  
"No, she was hit by a car and is currently in Rosewood Hospital."

Tears dripped from Emily's eyes. Alison was alive. Her first true love hadn't died. Alison Dilaurentis was very much alive.

Emily hung up the phone and softly cried tears of joy.

"Em, what is it?" Aria asked softly.  
"Ali's alive."

 **A/N WOOOO, Ali's alive, WOOPWOOP. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the start of Unexpected. I am truly sorry for not doing another chapter of Emily's Little Secret. I've had loads of homework today and life just generally gets in the way. But thanks for reading the first chapter of Unexpected, an EMISON fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Now I know I've been absent from fanfiction lately but that's because I've just not been motivated. But… my friend just started writing a story about Riverdale (her name is mads29980) and she encouraged me to start writing for you guys again. I know, this is my least popular fic but she really liked the concept of this so… thanks Maddy for encouraging me to write again. I luv you.** **J** **So guys, please review (I encourage kind criticism, by taking your advice it helps me grow as an author). Please also add me to your authors list and to your story feed. So let's get started shall we? Also Emily came out as gay but never had a girlfriend. Lol sorry Em. Pretend her and Paige wasn't a thing like in the last chapter please** **JJJ**

After all this time… after 2 years of pain and grieving, Alison Dilaurentis is suddenly alive and suffering from something so miniscule, probably a concussion and a broken leg. Ali hadn't suffered being buried alive and suffocating to death from the soil in her lungs. Alison Dilaurentis was alive, in Rosewood and wasn't buried 6 feet under, wasn't just a pile of bones. But she was a human that was breathing, a human that had never left the world of the living to go to wherever the hell your soul goes when you die. Instead, Alison had chosen to leave her friends and family behind, to let them think she was dead.

But Emily chose not to dwell on that. She figured it would be wiser to go and visit her old friend who was also her lover. She would get answers straight from the source. And to be honest, Emily was so glad Alison was alive. All she wanted to do was go to the hospital and kiss her soft lips, to breathe in the fumes of her comforting vanilla perfume, to greet her with a warm embrace that felt like home.

"We're going to Rosewood Hospital now!" Emily demanded, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks and off her perfectly shaped jaw, onto her red plaid shirt.

Spencer, Hanna and Aria could all tell that if they didn't move in approximately 2 seconds, Emily Fields would not hesitate to drag them by their hair along the pathway, into the car and drive like an insane person to the hospital.

Spencer decided it was safer for her to take control of the wheel, because she knew for a fact that Emily wasn't safe to drive. She would end up tearing down the streets like she was playing Grand Theft Auto, trying to get away from the cops. Spencer found it quite funny and let out a low giggle that Emily clearly heard as she shot daggers at Spencer with her glare.

If looks could kill… Spencer thought, if looks could kill…

After what felt like a lifetime, they pulled into the horrible hospital carpark, where you had to pay $4 to park up for an hour, which in Spencer's mind was daylight robbery. But she couldn't complain. The huge building temporarily housed Alison Dilaurentis, the one person everyone knew in Rosewood. In that building lay Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery's old best friend, and in Emily's case, her world.

They all sprinted into the hospital reception where many cameramen and news reporters stood.

"For fucks sake, how are we going to get to Alison now without being hounded?" Hanna cursed. Of course, all the reporters had to get the latest news on Alison's return from god knows where.

Now that Emily thought about it, Alison had visited each of her friends and Emily, but never got caught. Ali must've been close, but not too close. It was strange; Alison had been hiding in plain sight. It shows how less people pay attention to the small, suspicious things.

"Hanna, Emily, Aria, Spencer, what's your intake on the return of your old friend Alison?" A random guy asks, shoving a camera into Aria's face.

"Get the fuck out of our way NOW!" Hanna screams. That girl literally has no filter, and she most definitely wasn't one for beating around the bush.

Immediately, every single one of the reporters in the room fell silent as the girls pushed past them, to the small booth where the receptionist was sat in a comfy chair typing away.

"Excuse me, what room is Alison Dilaurentis in?" Emily asked, tears still rolling down her cheeks. The other girls looked much the same, but not as bad as Emily.

"I'm sorry Miss but I can't give out that information." The receptionist insisted.

"Please tell us, we're her best friends." Emily begs. If she couldn't see Ali instantly, all hell would break loose.

The receptionist sighed then smiled sympathetically. "She is in room 312. But only one of you lot can go in today I'm afraid."

They all look at Emily and she muttered a quiet "Thanks." To the receptionist then went and jogged to Alison's room.

(A/N I was ganna leave it here, but I decided nah, I'm kind and I want a better word count lolJ)

Emily darted down the corridor, in search of the one person she couldn't stand to live without.

When she reached the door of room 312 she started to panic. What would she say? What would she do? All these thoughts whirled through her head, but then none of them mattered when she thought of the beautiful blonde.

She knocked on the door…

"Come in!" Ali speaks quietly.

She slowly pushed open the door. There lay in the hospital bed was the girl she hadn't seen in 3 years, since she was 15. The girl who had stolen her heart.

Tears instantly sprung to both girls eyes. Emily couldn't see any damage done to Ali through the years, which was good.

The brunette ran to the blonde and connected their lips. Alison kissed back forcefully, she had missed the soft lips of the woman she hadn't seen for years. She smiled into the kiss and disconnected their lips and leant their foreheads together.

"I love you Emily. I always have, I was just too afraid to admit my feelings. I want to be with you."

Emily's mouth turned into a large smile.

She replied simply. "Then be with me."

 **A/N Heya guys, thanks for reading** **J**


End file.
